Jusqu'au bout
by Asrial
Summary: Thor est un vieillard solitaire qui régne sur Asgard depuis longtemps. Bien trop longtemps. Au crépuscule de sa vie, enfin, son frère revient vers lui. Il ne leur reste plus grand chose à partager. Juste le temps qui les sépare de leur fin, ensembles, mains dans la main. Jusqu'au bout. WARNING DEATHFIC


Jusqu'au bout.

Le vieux roi se redressa sur son trône.

Comme une fois par semaine, il recevait les requêtes et les plaintes de ses gens.

Il était fatigué.

Fatigué de régner, fatigué de devoir tenir Asgard a bouts de bras.

Fatigué de tout.

Près de lui, son petit-fils ainé lui jeta un regard un inquiet.  
Son grand-père s'abimait de plus en plus souvent dans ses pensées. Avec sa sœur, ils tentaient au maximum de décharger leur papi de ses charges mais ça ne semblait jamais assez.

Le jeune prince avait été couronné roi plusieurs millénaires auparavant mais n'avait jamais réellement prit le trône.

Pour lui, le couronnement n'avait été qu'une formalité qui ne serait effective que lorsque son grand-père les aurait quitté ou qu'il aurait abdiqué une bonne fois pour toute.

Le vieux roi avait essayé plusieurs fois mais chaque fois le Conseil aussi bien que la population l'en avaient empêchés.

Ce n'était pas qu'ils n'aimaient pas leur prince ou qu'ils ne lui faisaient pas confiance. Simplement leur vieux roi était un souvenir d'une époque différente, la dernière chose qui les rattachait à une époque plus facile, plus heureuse peut-être ? Non, même pas.

Ils aimaient juste leur roi et ne voulaient pas le perdre.

Leur prince ne leur en voulait pas.

Lui non plus ne voulait pas perdre son grand-père.

Il avait déjà perdu sa mère, sa grand-mère et son père, ça lui suffisait. Ses parents étaient morts pendant une guerre, près de deux mille ans plus tôt. Sa grand-mère, elle, comme son papi, n'était pas morte, loin de là, mais le couple royal n'était pas resté ensemble très longtemps. A peine quelques siècles.

Le roi n'avait jamais été amoureux de sa reine. Elle avait fini par en avoir assez et avait demandé à reprendre son indépendance.

Le roi n'avait pas insisté. Lui aussi voulait son indépendance.

Il avait un fils et une fille légitimes, c'était suffisant pour le trône.

Depuis près de cinq milles ans, il était donc seul sur son trône, sans reine à ses côtés, sans personne à aimer à part ses enfants.  
Et ses enfants étaient morts à leur tour, le laissant avec comme seule famille un petit fils et une petite fille, jumeaux, a peine capable de marcher, à élever.  
Il s'était occupé d'eux avec amour, avec comme seule aide celle de son ex-femme qui pour la circonstance était revenue au palais qu'elle n'avait plus quitté depuis.

"- Grand-Père ?"

Le vieux roi sursauta doucement.

"- Je me suis endormit ?"

Le prince secoua la tête.

"- Non mais vous étiez perdu dans vos pensées."

Le roi eut une grimace.

"- Je m'excuserai auprès de…"

"- Pas besoin grand-père. Ils vous ont déjà bien pardonnés. Le simple fait que vous soyez là les rassure."

Les Asgardiens étaient des créatures d'habitudes. Voir leur roi toujours là, après tant d'épreuves et d'années était comme un gage de stabilité, une assurance que le soleil se lèverait le lendemain malgré tous ceux qui étaient partit.

Le vieillard se perdait de plus en plus souvent dans ses pensées, mais son corps restait encore vaillant pour son âge bien qu'il n'ait plus soulevé une arme depuis bien longtemps.

Les muscles autrefois durs comme de la pierre avaient un peu fondu, le ventre pendant si longtemps plat comme un mur avait bien prit un peu de bedaine, mais le vieux roi restait quand même encore vigoureux. Si ce n'était ce maudit genoux qui grinçait toujours quand il allait pleuvoir et son épaule qui se bloquait parfois le matin quand il passait sa tunique avec l'aide de son chambrier.

"- Voulez-vous retourner à vos appartements, grand-père ?"

Le vieux roi secoua la tête.

"- Je te remercie. Mais j'ai encore du travail. Et ta famille te manque sans doute."

Le prince rosit doucement. Il n'était marié que depuis quelques mois. Encore un scandale pour le trône. Lorsque son fils était venu lui demander l'autorisation d'épouser une simple roturière, une simple fille de la campagne aussi sauvageonne que pleine d'énergie, le Conseil avait bramé d'une seule voix contre cette atteinte aux traditions.  
Le roi était certes vieux et décrépit, mais il avait encore la voix d'un guerrier. Bramer plus fort que le Conseil pour leur rappeler QUI était sur le trône ne lui avait jamais fait peur. Ce n'était pas au crépuscule de sa vie et de son règne qu'il allait les laisser lui imposer quoi que ce soit. Surtout quand ça concernait SON petit-fils.  
La mère du prince avait un peu protesté aussi mais le roi lui avait rappelé que tous les deux savaient le prix d'un mariage sans amour.  
Lui avait vu la femme de sa vie lui être refusée par son propre père. Quant à son épouse, elle n'avait jamais réussi à accepter qu'ils n'étaient pas faits l'un pour l'autre et en avait souffert pendant des siècles.  
Alors le roi avait fermé la bouche de tout le monde. Le mariage entre le jeune roi d'Asgard et sa princesse des montagnes avait eu lieu.  
Comme il avait permis le mariage de son fils et de son humaine. Comme il avait permis le mariage de sa fille et de son elfe.

"- Je…. Ça ne serait pas de refus, grand-père."

Le vieux roi s'appuya un peu sur sa canne. Foutu genou.

"- Alors tu peux vaquer mon petit. Je retrouverais sans peine le chemin de mes appartements."

Le prince s'inclina rapidement puis serra son grand-père dans ses bras un instant. Il essayait de ne pas le faire voir à son géniteur, mais il s'inquiétait pour lui.  
Il le voyait s'affaiblir doucement, il le voyait se perdre dans le passé et dans ses pensées.

Et puis… Dans ses souvenirs, son papi était si grand.

Quand donc sa chevelure d'or avait-elle blanchit totalement ?

Quand était-il devenu si petit par rapport à lui ? A moins que ce soit lui qui avait grandi ?

Quand donc ces rides épaisses avaient-elles creusées son visage ? Ça, il s'en souvenait. Il était pourtant encore un bébé, mais il se souvenait de la peine de son grand-père lorsque son père avait été brûlé, le lendemain de son décès.

Il n'était qu'un tout petit, mais il se rappelait le regard bleu noyé de larmes.

Il se rappelait aussi qu'un autre l'avait pris en charge pendant quelques jours avec sa sœur. Il se rappelait des mains douces et fines et du regard sinople qu'il n'avait jamais revu depuis.

Le roi s'amusait de ses craintes.

Il était vieux. Qu'y avait-il d'étonnant à ce que la mort se rapproche un peu plus chaque jour ? Ils étaient des dieux, certes. Immortels dans la durée du temps des humains, mais rien ne vivait jamais pour l'éternité. Pas même un soleil, pas même l'univers. Alors pourquoi serait-il différent ? D'accord, il était très, très vieux. Même pour un Asgardien.

Mais… et alors ? Il avait bien vécut. La mort serait douce pour lui, non ?

Solitaire mais douce.

Il regagna lentement ses appartements.

Non parce que ses muscles ne le portaient que difficilement, mais parce qu'il aimait à prendre son temps.  
Sa jeunesse avait été mouvementée, enthousiaste puis douloureuse. A présent, il avait appris à laisser le temps au temps et à profiter de la moindre petite douceur que la vie lui offrait.

C'est avec le même plaisir que depuis plus de trois mille ans qu'il prit sa tasse de chocolat des mains d'une servante qu'il but lentement sur la terrasse de ses appartements en grignotant quelques biscuits à la cannelle.

###################################

Le vieux roi s'appuyait lourdement sur Gungnir.

La lance était de moins en moins un signe de sa force mais celle de sa fatigue.

Près de lui, son petit-fils le surveillait avec angoisse.

Un à un, les suppliants du jour passaient devant le roi pour faire leur demande.

Le vieux roi ne s'asseyait plus pour rendre la justice. Il était vieux et fatigué mais ces gens étaient son peuple. Rester debout lui permettait de rester concentré.

Les Ases voyaient bien l'effort que la station debout prolongée demandait à leur roi. Alors qu'ils passaient parfois des heures jusque-là à argumenter les uns sur les autres jusqu'à ce que les lunes en tombent, tout allait vite à présent. De plus en plus, les asgardiens parvenaient même à régler leurs problèmes entre eux avant de se retirer, sans même oser venir déranger leur roi.

Il n'avait plus le temps et la force de supporter des chamailleries d'enfant.

Mais autant on venait de moins en moins le voir pour son aide, de plus en plus d'Aesirs venaient au palais pour le voir encore une fois, juste une dernière fois avant que ses forces ne l'abandonnent totalement.

Le vieux roi finit de rendre justice. Les histoires de famille le mettaient toujours en colère lorsque des parents souhaitaient ordonner la vie de leurs rejetons.

Il n'était pas rare qu'un jeune couple d'amoureux vienne demander le droit de se marier directement au vieux roi.

Il était rare que le vieux roi refuse.

De mémoire d'Ase, il n'avait refusé qu'une fois. Ou plutôt, avait repoussé la date de sa décision.  
Décidément six et sept cent ans, c'était bien trop jeune pour se marier. Surtout entre frères.

Les parents des deux bambins avaient été mortifiés.

Le vieux roi avait juste rit de bon cœur.

De loin en loin, il avait surveillé les deux frères pour voir. Leur désir enfantin d'union n'avait bien sûr pas passé les siècles, mais ils étaient restés très proches. Cela avait fait plaisir au vieux roi de voir deux frères rester main dans la main malgré le temps, leurs familles croissantes et les évènements.

"- Quelqu'un d'autre en appelle-t-il à la justice du roi ?"

Le grand hall se tut sans que personne ne s'avance.

Le chambellan roulait son parchemin lorsqu'une haute silhouettais appuyée sur une canne entièrement en argent sortit de la foule, faisant grommeler le bureaucrate.

"- Votre nom et l'objet de votre demande."

Mais l'homme encapuchonné de noir ne lui répondit même pas.

D'une démarche coulée malgré l'évidente boiterie qui l'affectait, il s'approchait du trône.

"- DITES ! Votre nom et l'objet de votre demande."

La foule hésita un peu.

"- Gardes !"

Le haute silhouette se brouilla lorsque les gardes tentèrent de l'appréhender pour se reformer quelques mètres en avant.

Les yeux du roi s'agrandirent démesurément. Depuis quand n'avait-il pas vu un usage aussi nonchalant de la magie ? Comme lui, elle dépérissait depuis des années. Il n'y avait plus personne pour en user, pour l'apprendre ou l'enseigner. Personne ne se souciait plus de la magie.

"- Bonjour Roi d'Asgard."

Le vieux roi porta la main à sa bouche alors que l'homme en noir repoussait sa capuche sur ses épaules.

"- …Loki."

"- Bonjour mon frère…"

Gungnir claqua lourdement sur le marbre alors que Thor dévalait les marches aussi vite que possible jusqu'à son cadet qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis si longtemps. Depuis la mort de son fils.

Les deux hommes s'étreignirent longuement sans que quiconque n'ai l'idée farfelue de dire quoi que ce soit.

"- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?"

"- Je n'ai pas le droit de venir voir mon grand frère ?"

Thor le serra encore contre lui.

"- Es-tu là pour rester cette foi, mon frère ?"

Le vieux sorcier posa sa joue contre l'épaule de son ainé.

Le temps n'avait été qu'à peine plus généreux qu'avec Thor. Son visage était aussi creusé que le sien pour le temps, son corps mince était à présent presque squelettique, mais ses cheveux noirs n'étaient blancs que sur les tempes.

"- Je ne te quitterai plus, mon frère."

Thor posa sa main sur sa nuque avant de fermer les yeux.  
Il avait enfin retrouvé son petit frère.

Le vieux roi et le vieux sorcier restèrent enlacés ainsi un long moment avant de se lâcher.

Immédiatement, leurs doigts se trouvèrent comme s'ils étaient encore les enfants qui couraient sans fin dans les couloirs du palais à la recherche d'aventures imaginaires qui les ravissaient tous les deux jusqu'à ce que leurs nourrices les trouvent, endormit sur un coussin dans une alcôve quelconque, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

"- Grand-père ?"

"- Tout va bien mon petit." Rassura Thor en souriant à son cadet, son regard bleu qui se voilait lentement depuis quelques temps plus brillant que jamais.

Le jeune prince couronné hésita.  
Comme l'infinie majorité d'Asgard, il ne connaissait le frère de son grand-père que par les légendes et les contes qui avaient finies par se rependre avec les siècles. Des légendes et des contes qui dépeignaient le frère de son grand-père comme un monstre dangereux, un croque-mitaine cruel et avide de meurtre et de sang. Pourtant, ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait devant les yeux. Ce n'était pas non plus ce qu'avait été l'homme qui c'était occupé de lui et de sa sœur pendant que son grand-père s'occupait des funérailles de ses parents.

"- Voulez-vous que nous organisions un banquet ?"

"- Non mon petit." Thor souriait. C'était SON frère qui revenait. Il n'allait certainement pas le partager avec d'autres.

Le chambellan finit par clôturer la session du jour pendant que le vieux roi et le vieux sorcier s'éloignaient, main dans la main, chacun s'appuyant sur une canne, l'une en or, l'autre en argent, pour gagner les appartements royaux.

###########################################

Les Ases s'étaient vite habitués.

Ils s'étaient vite habitués parce que leur roi semblait plus heureux.

Il était à présent impossible de voir leur vieux roi seul. Où qu'il aille, quoi qu'il fasse, il était accompagné de son frère.

Les deux vieillards se tenaient par la main, comme inquiet de voir l'autre disparaître à nouveau. Comme terrifiés que tout ne soit qu'un rêve qui disparaitrait à la seconde où leurs doigts ne se toucheraient plus.

Certains avaient un peu protestés de voir le vieux sorcier assis sur le trône près de son frère, la tête appuyée sur l'épaule de leur roi, les bras passés autour de sa taille, pendant que les demandeurs se présentaient les uns après les autres dans le grand hall.

Certains avaient émis des doutes sur la capacité de leur vieux roi à garder la tête froide et les idées claires en présence de ce sorcier que toutes leurs histoires dépeignaient comme le Chaos et le Mal incarné.

Pourtant, rien ne changeait vraiment. Thor rendait la justice. Loki restait contre lui à jouer avec ses cheveux de neige, les yeux clos et la joue sur son épaule.

Jamais le sorcier ne donnait son avis, jamais il ne parlait.

Jamais il ne troublait le ronron de la cour sauf par sa présence.

Comme s'il était là sans l'être vraiment.

Jamais les deux hommes ne semblaient se parler.

Ils étaient juste l'un près de l'autre, leurs épaules s'effleurant quand ils marchaient, mains dans la main.

Mains dans la main toujours lorsqu'ils se couchaient dans le même lit qui avait vu Odin s'y endormir à de nombreuses reprises pour reprendre ses forces.

Ils ne se quittaient plus, pas même la nuit.

L'un comme l'autre avait passé de trop nombreux siècles dans des draps glacials après des millénaires sans se séparer pour accepter de s'éloigner encore.

Des millénaires auparavant, sans doute le Conseil aurait-il hurlé de voir leur roi ouvrir sa couche à un mâle.

Mais à présent ? Ils étaient vieux. C'était Loki.

Ils dormaient juste dans les bras l'un de l'autre comme ils l'avaient toujours fait quand ils étaient enfants, juste pour être ensembles. Juste pour attendre.

#####################################

Le jeune prince avait remplacé son grand-père sur le trône. Nombreux étaient ceux qui s'étaient inquiétés de la santé de leur vieux roi.

Le jeune ase les avait rassurés. Leur roi était égal à lui-même. Il était juste temps qu'il prenne petit à petit les rênes du pouvoir pendant que son grand-père était encore là pour l'aiguiller le cas échéant.

Les Asgardiens avaient acceptés l'excuse.

Chaque jour, Thor se retirait un peu plus de l'œil du public.

Chaque jour, il restait un peu plus à l'écart avec comme seule compagnie celle de son frère.

Et chaque jour, le jeune prince passait, matin et soir, pour s'assurer que les deux vieillards étaient encore parmi eux.

Combien parmi l'entourage proche du vieux roi avait comprit ?

Le vieux sorcier n'était venu là que pour mourir. Que pour voir son frère mourir.

Lequel des deux partirait le premier ? Ca n'avait aucune importance.  
Le survivant ne le serait que de quelques heures au plus.

Mais le prince ne disait rien.  
A quoi bon ? Le temps venait, lentement, comme il le faisait depuis la naissance du vieux roi et du vieux sorcier.

La vie était une maladie mortelle qui allait bientôt les emporter ensembles.

Alors le jeune prince se satisfaisait de voir son grand-père sourire davantage depuis le retour de son frère qu'il ne l'avait vu depuis sa naissance.

Thor était heureux. Sans doute autant que son frère.

"- Grand-père ?"

Le vieux roi ouvrit les yeux.

Le soleil de la fin d'après-midi lui avait rougit le visage d'un léger coup de soleil qui fit sourire le jeune prince. Depuis quand n'avait-il pas vu autant de trace de vie sur le visage de son papi ? Bien trop longtemps.

"- Le diner est servi dans vos appartements si tu le souhaites."

Thor secoua doucement Loki. Le vieux sorcier s'étira lentement. Lui aussi avait pris un léger coup de soleil à dormir dans le giron de son frère. Ses doigts se refermèrent sur deux de son ainé en une caresse aussi désespérée qu'apaisante.  
C'était son premier geste le matin. Il serrait ses doigts sur ceux de Thor qui les serrait à son tour.  
C'était son dernier geste avant de s'endormir. Ses doigts desserraient doucement ceux de Thor qui desserraient lentement les siens à mesure que le sommeil les gagnait tous les deux.

De sa main libre, le sorcier se frotta les yeux comme un petit garçon.

"- Diner ?"

Thor rit doucement.

Son frère avait toujours été un estomac à pattes. Un estomac à pattes subtil qui parvenait toujours à faire croire qu'il ne faisait que grignoter alors qu'il dévorait deux fois plus que son ainé.

Ils retournèrent lentement à leurs appartements pour se régaler de venaison juste cuite à point, de petits oiseaux aux os craquants sous la dent et de fruits délicieusement sucré.

Puis comme chaque soir, ils se couchèrent l'un contre l'autre.

Thor passait un bras autours des épaules de son frère, Loki posait sa joue sur son épaule, leurs doigts se nouaient, puis ils s'endormaient dans l'immense lit tendu de fourrures.

############################################

Le vieux roi et le vieux sorcier avaient pris l'habitude de se promener chaque jour après le repas de midi.

Thor avait délégué quasi l'intégralité de sa charge à son petit-fils.

Depuis le retour de son frère, il s'effaçait lentement du pouvoir pour enfin se reposer.

Le poids sur ses épaules semblait s'être évaporé en partie.

Il n'y avait plus guère que le temps qui l'oppressait à présent. Mais c'était une fatigue qui n'avait rien de dangereuse ni de douloureuse.  
Elle était juste là.

"- Thor, ne mange pas ça."

"- Mais Loki, c'est bon !"

Le vieux sorcier retira le morceau de fromage dur des doigts de son ainé.

"- Tes dents !"

Boudeur, le vieux roi lança quand même une pièce à la petite vendeuse de fromage sur le stand de laquelle il avait pris le bout de fromage.

Les Ases s'étaient habitués à voir les deux hommes baguenauder dans les étals du marché l'après-midi.

Il n'était pas rare qu'ils se chamaillent.

Il n'était pas rare qu'ils s'assoient quelques part et restes immobiles la tête de l'un contre celle de l'autre pendant qu'ils se reposaient un peu.

Il n'était pas rare qu'ils restent justes sur un banc, main dans la main, sans rien dire, à regarder les enfants jouer jusqu'à ce qu'un garde vienne les chercher parce qu'on s'inquiétait d'eux au palais.

Alors ils souriaient, ce même sourire calme et tranquille, apaisant et rassurant.

Il n'y avait pourtant aucune inquiétude à avoir pour eux.

Parfois, Loki prenait un livre.  
il allait s'asseoir au pied de l'arbre d'Idunn pour profiter de son ombre.

La déesse était morte depuis longtemps, remplacée par sa fille, puis sa petite fille. Mais l'arbre resterait toujours l'Arbre d'Idunn.

Thor s'allongeait dans l'herbe, la tête sur les genoux de son frère. Pendant que Loki lisait en passant encore et encore ses doigts dans ses cheveux blanchis par les millénaires, Thor racontait à son cadet tout ce qu'il avait pu rater pendant son exil.

Peu importait à présent que ce soit Odin qui l'ai chassé ou que Loki se le soit auto-imposé.

Le temps avait passé. Seul comptait à présent, non de rattraper le temps perdu, mais de profiter de celui qui restait.

"- Thor…"

"- Mon frère ?"

"- As-tu encore des regrets ?"

Le vieux roi resta silencieux un moment.

"- Quelques-uns. Mais le temps a passé. Je ne peux ni les corriger, ni rien y faire. Ils resteront toujours là, comme une douleur passagère qui finira par disparaître avec moi sans que plus personne ne s'en souvienne… Comme mes amis humains."

La main dans ses cheveux ne s'interrompit pas.

"- Et toi, Loki ?"

"- …. Non…. J'ai fait la paix avec moi-même il y a longtemps. J'ai fini par accepter. Tout."

"- As-tu été heureux au moins ?"

Loki se pencha pour effleurer de ses lèvres froides le front ridé de son ainé.

"- Parle-moi de tes amis humains. Que tu ne sois pas le seul à te souvenir, au moins pour un temps."

Thor ferma les yeux, ramenant à son esprit des souvenirs enfouit profondément depuis des millénaires.

Tony Stark et ses armures, son sourire de canaille et son caractère de gosse. Son sacrifie ultime pour empêcher une centrale nucléaire d'exploser après une attaque terroriste, laissant derrière lui un empire financier décapité aux mains sans scrupules d'imbéciles parce qu'il avait vécu comme s'il se croyait immortel.

Clint Barton et Natasha Romanov, tué en opération en laissant derrière eux une petite fille de quelques mois qu'avait élevé Steve Rogers.

Captain America, digne et rigide face à l'adversité qui avait été le dernier rempart face à la guerre civile du continent entier. Qui avait été élu président pour finalement rétablir la paix par une campagne de terreur qui le laissait dans les livres comme un monstre alors qu'il avait sauvé une civilisation entière.

Bruce Banner, Hulk, qui avait fini par disparaître sans que quiconque le retrouve après la mort de Stark.

Coulson qui avait remplacé Fury à la tête du SHIELD d'abord, puis à la tête du Conseil planétaire.

JARVIS qui avait finalement prit le contrôle de Stark Industries avant de s'éteindre de lui-même lorsqu'il avait réalisé qu'il ne pouvait plus avancer dans son évolution et qu'il ne serait jamais humain.

Jane qu'il avait voulu épouser et qu'Odin avait refusé net. Le roi avait effacé la mémoire de la mortelle avant de la renvoyer sur terre. Thor avait bien tenté de la retrouver mais Odin avait implanté une terreur purement animale dans l'esprit de la jeune femme. Thor ne pouvait l'approcher sans la rendre à moitié folle de peur.

Les doigts dans les cheveux de Thor n'avaient jamais arrêtés leur course douce et apaisante.

Les larmes avaient roulés sur les joues du vieux roi sans qu'il ne tente de les retenir.

C'était douloureux de parler de ses vieux amis. C'était douloureux mais c'était bon.

C'était comme purger un dernier abcès resté caché depuis des millénaires sous une peau saine.

"- Parle-moi de tes enfants, Loki ?"

Le vieux sorcier ne put retenir son sourire.

Sleipnir que Thor avait rendu à la liberté dès qu'il était monté sur le trône sans se soucier des hurlements d'Odin et qui avait rejoint sa mère pour galoper avec lui dans les branches d'Yggdrasil jusqu'à ce que le temps le rattrape.

Fenrir, libéré à son tour et qui l'avait rejoint aussi avec Jörmungand.

Vali, le survivant qui avait trouvé bague à son doigt et dont les arrières petits enfants s'épanouissaient sur Alfheim.

Et puis les autres, ceux que Thor n'avait jamais vu, jamais rencontrés. Certains mortels, certains animaux, des filles, des garçons, des dizaines d'enfants par autant de pères qui avaient illuminés la vie du sorcier jusqu'à ce que le petite dernier le quitte quelques mois plus tôt.

Alors il s'était décidé à revenir auprès de Thor.  
Parce que c'était le moment.  
Parce que l'échéance des Norns avait vécu et qu'il était temps pour lui qu'il cesse de vivre dans la peur d'avoir le sang de son frère sur ses mains.

Heimdall était mort, Jor et Fenrir aussi. Odin n'était même plus un souvenir pour l'Ase lambda…

Qui se souvenait de la prédiction de Ragnarok ?  
Qui se souvenait que Thor devait mourir avec Jörmungand ?  
Qui se souvenait que Fenrir devait tuer Odin ?  
Que Loki et Heimdall devaient s'entre tuer ?

Personne.  
Ils étaient les deux derniers.

Ils avaient sacrifié leurs liens pendant des millénaires mais l'univers, les neuf royaumes au moins étaient toujours debout.

Pour combien de temps ? La question était à présent sans importance pour eux. Ce n'était plus leur destin. D'autres se lèveraient, d'autres seraient les jouets des norns. Mais plus eux.

Le jeune prince couronné vint les chercher à la nuit tombée, comme souvent.

Il les trouva comme toujours bouinés l'un contre l'autre, perdu dans ce lien fraternel qui leur avait été arraché et leur avait tant manqué.

Ils rentrèrent, main dans la main, juste content du temps passé ensemble.

Un jour de plus, une heure de plus.

##########################################

Le jeune roi fixait le vieux roi et le vieux sorcier assit sur le grand sofa de leurs appartements.

Loki tenait dans sa main celle de Thor.

Le sorcier lisait.

Le vieux roi aussi.

Ils ne se parlaient pas.

Ils ne se regardaient pas.

Ils se tenaient juste, profitant de la chaleur l'un de l'autre comme deux noyés se raccrochent à leur planche de salut pour ne pas couler.

##########################################

Le jeune roi retenait ses larmes comme il pouvait.  
Son grand-père souriait doucement sans plus le voir.

Le visage tourné vers son frère, il lui caressait la paume du pouce.

Assit dans un profond fauteuil près de lui, Loki murmurait sans fin pour le tenir éveillé.

Encore une minute, juste une minute.

Encore un instant ensemble avant que la mort ne les sépare.

Juste une minute.

Le jeune roi referma la porte de la chambre pour laisser les deux frères en paix.

Le soleil se couchait à peine.  
La nuit serait longue.

##########################################

Les deux corps étaient froids.

Le jeune roi leur avait laissé leur mort ensemble comme le destin leur avait refusé leur vie.

Il pleurait.

Il pleurait la perte de ce grand-père qui l'avait élevé comme pleurait le peuple la perte d'un roi adoré.

Il pleurait non son grand-père mais le vide qu'il laissait.

Il les avait trouvés au matin, comme il s'y était attendu.

Thor avait été le premier à partir. En paix, dans les bras de son frère adoré.

Puis Loki s'était allongé contre lui. Il l'avait pris contre lui pendant que son corps refroidissait lentement puis avait simplement arrêté son cœur de sa magie.

Il n'avait pas eu à beaucoup forcer. Il avait juste avancé son propre départ de quelques jours au plus.

Le jeune roi avait refusé qu'ils soient séparés.

Ils avaient été placés ensembles, toujours enlacés, sur le bateau qui avait été poussé au large dès qu'enflammé.

Alors le jeune roi s'était détourné, le cœur serré.

Son épouse avait glissé ses doigts dans les siens comme Loki avait si souvent glissé ses doigts dans ceux de son frère.

Puis le roi et la reine d'Asgard avaient regagnés le palais, laissant aux flammes et à la mer la charge d'accompagner les derniers souvenirs d'un monde enfuit auprès de leurs amis disparus depuis si longtemps.

Viendrait un temps où eux aussi les rejoindrait.

Un jour, dans longtemps.

Quand le temps aurait vu des étoiles s'éteindre et d'autres naitre.

Mais de toute façon, jusqu'au bout.


End file.
